


We'll take the highway to heaven

by DSp8ceComet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSp8ceComet/pseuds/DSp8ceComet
Summary: This wasn't supposed to be a smut but now that's all this is. Not as intense as the tags make it sound though- I think.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/ Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	We'll take the highway to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a University AU where all of them are of age, though I failed to make it obvious. But still, I hope this is a decent attempt at smut.

The door unlocked to reveal Ten, who immediately latches onto Doyoung's arm, rubbing his nose against the other's cheek. "Doie!"

He giggled as Doyoung's nose scrunched up, but the ends of his lips curled upwards ever so slightly. "Let go of me, Yongqin." He whines. "I still have to unpack." "Nope~"

Ten tightens his grip as he watches Lucas bound up to them and latch onto Doyoung's other arm, resting his head in the crook of the older's neck. "Doyoungie-hyung~ I've missed you!" Lucas smiles sweetly at Doyoung and then at Ten. Doyoung blushes at Lucas's words, and Ten pouts. Lucas always seemed to get through to Doyoung. Doyoung gets Lucas to let go of his arm to ruffle his hair. "I missed you both, now let me go."

Recently, Doyoung's been busied with student union meetings and volunteer work overseas so he hasn't been able to spend any time at all with his boyfriends.

Ten gives Doyoung his best puppy eyes, and Doyoung relents, petting him on the head twice. "Let go?" "Okay~" Ten complied, releasing his grip on the oldest. "I've been away for so long," Doyoung kicked his shoes off at the front door and made his way in. "You two have to update me on what happened." He pursed his lips, dragging his luggage to his room.

"We'll help you unpack!" Ten hurries after him, and Doyoung gives him a look. "Since when have you been so nice?" He laughs, eyes scrunching up and bunny smile showing. Ten feels like he's falling in love again. He pulls Doyoung in for a kiss, and tastes the mints Doyoung loves to eat. He licked Doyoung's lips, only for the other to pull away. "And what happened to helping me unpack?" Doyoung raised a brow, but Ten dodges his question smoothly. "Were you thinking of me all the time?"

Doyoung quickly turns away, but Ten didn't miss the blush that dusted the tips of his ears. "I don't need your help anymore." Doyoung grumbles, plopping down onto his bed and unzipping the luggage roughly. Ten giggles at his boyfriend's shyness, pleased at having made him blush.

He jumps onto the bed and bear hugs Doyoung from behind, snuggling into his neck as Ten watches him unpack quietly. Lucas slinks into the room not long after, holding a glass of hot tea in his hands. "I made you your favourite, hyung!" He grins, showing off his canines, setting the glass down on the bedside table.

Doyoung has to get the giant to bend down in order to peck him on the lips as a thank you, after which, Lucas moves to latch onto Ten and Doyoung both, possible with his long limbs. "I can't believe neither of you two are going to help me..." Doyoung sighs fondly as he continues to unpack, movements restricted by the two koalas hanging onto him.

When he received no reply, he turned around as best as he could only to find them sleeping soundly. He groaned internally.

'They are so cute, but how am I going to get out now?'

He decided he had no choice but to wake them up, shaking them as gently as possible. "Yongqin, Xuxi." He whispered. The two woke up from their sleep reluctantly. Ten nuzzled into Doyoung's back. "You're so warm, Doie."

"Mhm," Lucas nods his head rapidly, as if begging Doyoung to stay in bed and cuddle with them. "I told you guys not to wait for me, didn't I?" He sighed. "You're tired." Doyoung pries Ten off of him, earing a whine from Ten and Lucas. "Don't go," Lucas reaches out a hand lazily, missing Doyoung by the breadth of a hair. Moving his unpacked clothes into his closet and grabbing the remaining toiletries, Doyoung steps out of the room.

"I'm going to take a bath, but I'll join you both later, okay?" Tencas watch Doyoung leave, unsatisfied looks on their faces. Lucas flopped onto his back, covering his face with his arms. He sighed dramatically. "Hyungie, he didn't even spare us a glance." He wanted Doyoung to give him affection, and so did Ten.

"I know, but it's okay babe," Ten has an evil smirk on his face, and Lucas catches on quickly.

"We'll make him."

Lucas grins cheerily, pulling Ten towards the toilet. They open the door quietly, the hot steam of the shower fogging up the glass doors of the shower stall. Doyoung's singing allowed them to slip in unnoticed as they stripped, before stepping into the shower.

"Doie, let's shower together."

Ten whispered into Doyoung's ear as he ran his hands up Doyoung's side, causing the boy to shiver. "Li Yongqin, get out of my shower."

This wasn't the first time Ten has snuck in on him while he was showering. Whenever he felt needy, he would crash Doyoung's shower so he had nowhere to run. Doyoung was shocked, however, to feel another pair of hands run down his back.

"Pay attention to me too, Youngie-hyung." Lucas breathed, nibbling on Doyoung's earlobe- his weak spot- as he moans softly. Ten massages Doyoung's ass, lust-clouded eyes watching the other's boner grow thicker. He licks his lips.

"We'll help you shower." He dragged a finger along the older's cock, the smirk on his face growing. He watched Doyoung gasp as his hips stutter forward eagerly. "It's been too long," Lucas bites his bottom lip, hands roaming Doyoung's body hungrily, tracing his v-line. "At least now we can have you for ourselves, right?"

Ten begins pumping Doyoung's shaft slowly, observing the way his breathing begins to turn uneven and the way Lucas stretches with his entrance. Such a pretty sight, he thinks. He loves the way Doyoung was unable to speak, just panting, eyes already heavy-lidded.

"If you're not going to say anything, then kiss me," Lucas pushes a finger into the older's hole and attaches their lips, muffling Doyoung's moans. He moaned into the kiss, loving the way his boyfriend's ass clenched around his digit and he longed to fuck the living daylights out of Doyoung, but he didn't want to hurt his hyung- even if the sight of his smooth pale skin and perfectly round ass is driving him crazy.

"God hyung, you're so pretty," He pulls apart from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them still, adding a second finger in as he turns up the speed. "Xuxi," Doyoung chokes out, unable to control his moans.

Meanwhile, Ten slows down his pace even more, leaving Doyoung to thrust forward against his hand desperately. Ten was a bit of a sadist, and one of his most favourite sights in the world was Doyoung begging to be fucked.

"Yongqin," Doyoung groans, "p-please." Ten could've orgasmed from that alone: the way tears pooled in the corners of his eyes, the way the tip of his shaft leaked pre-cum, the way his mouth hung open, practically begging to be fucked. He drank it all in but it still wasn't enough to quench his thirst. "You gotta ask properly, baby."

Doyoung hits a new high hearing the pet name. "F-fuck me faster!" He mewls, knees shaking slightly. Ten, satisfied, removes his hand, Doyoung letting out a needy whine, to which Lucas thrusts faster, mouth wandering along the base of his neck. Lucas would give readily, the complete opposite of Ten, who teases to no end.

This time, however, Ten gets down on his knees and licks as strip along the bottom of the older's cock, enjoying the melody of "Oh"s that left Doyoung's throat. He missed the feeling of Doyoung's body against his. Deciding that that was enough teasing, he takes the entire shaft into his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth in time with Lucas's thrusts.

His boyfriends sure knew how to reduce him to a moaning mess because Doyoung couldn't hold it back for much longer. He was delirious. His legs began to tremble and with a short cry, stars appeared in his vision as he shot out strips of cum into Ten's mouth, back arching against Lucas who holds him gently. He takes a while to come down from his high, lust still swirling his half-closed eyes.

As their boyfriend got down on all fours and stuck out his tongue, ass perked up in the air, the other 2 watched, mesmerised. They gulped, feeling a familiar heat pool in the pit of their stomachs.

"Your turn."

-

"I can't believe you've corrupted Xuxi, Yongqin." Doyoung gives a pointed look at said boy, who merely shrugs and winks. Lucas pouts. "I'm not all that innocent, y'know." He huffs, climbing on top of Doyoung. "I'll show you-" "Wait, wait, wait! You don't have to, I get it." Doyoung, flustered, pulls Lucas down to give him a kiss under the chin. He pats his ass twice for good measure, before allowing the boy to flop down beside him on the bed.

Ten laughs at the scene, climbing onto Doyoung too to kiss him on the lips.

"If you weren't so tired from the flight and everything we totally could've went for another round," Ten sighs, proceeding to pepper kisses all over Doyoung's face and reaching over to peck Lucas on the lips, earning a flushed face from the oldest and a wide grin from the youngest.

Doyoung felt an arm drape across him from both sides as his eyes fluttered shut. He missed them. "Night, Yongqin, Xuxi," he mumbled.

"Good night!" "Sweet dreams~"


End file.
